EdCraft
by robman
Summary: The Eds bought some floppy disks that contained Minecraft. And when a lucky winner gets the last copy, the Eds and the winner are sucked into the game. And they meet a mysterious player. Rated T for a little bit of blood.


EdCraft

by: robman

_Chapter 1: Surviving the First Night_

Ed Edd n Eddy bought the new video games, Minecraft. They only had enough for 4 copies of the game. So they decided to give the 4th copy away.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy said. "We would like to give out a copy of the new Minecraft game on these floppy

disks! Whoever can guess how many Chunky Puffs are in this jar, will get the game."

**Note: There are 3000.**

Johnny's guess: 40

Plank's guess: 1

Rolf's guess: 96

Kevin's guess: 1982

Sarah's guess: 28

Jimmy's guess: 400

Nazz's guess: 3000

"The winner is...Nazz!" Eddy announced.

_Sorry about this part. I was being lazy._

Eddy gave the last copy to Nazz and told the 3 to start playing approximately 9:35 pm.

"Oh. Really Eddy? Can we do it at 7? My curfew starts at 8:00." Edd said.

"Don't worry Sockhead, you can just sneak it. Just turn down your volume."

"Oh alright." Edd said in disappointment.

9:35pm

"Alright. Time to make my Minecraft account." Eddy said

Username: ScamMasterEddy123

password: cashncoins

"Let us make a Minecraft account." Edd said.

Username: BrainiacFTW

password: thebrains

"Gravy." Ed said.

Username: ButtehrdTohst115

_Ed's writing please don't get mad ;^_^_

password: cahttohngravy

"Let's do this." Nazz said.

Username: Nazzinator

password: nazz

Suddenly the power went out. Noone could see a thing. Then a purple vortex appeared on their computers. Next thing to happen, they vanished.

"Eddy shut up!" Eddy's father yelled.

Eddy has awoken in a strange world.

"Ugh. Where am I?" Eddy said. He saw blocks, but not like building blocks, grass and dirt blocks. And blocky clouds.

He noticed 4 books in the middle. Eddy picked up the first book. The title read: _Welcome to Minecraft_

Eddy's eyes widened as he saw... he was in the game.

"We're in the game!" Eddy yelled out to...well... the world.

He looked at his sockheaded friend and whispered to him to wake up.

Edd woke up. Everything was blurry in his eyes. Then he looked at Eddy.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the game Sockhead."

"What!" Edd exclaimed. Edd quickly rose and looked around.

"Oh no! This must be a dream!"

"Doesn't feel like one." Eddy said.

"Let us wake up Ed."

Edd and Eddy tried to wake up Ed. Nothing worked.

As soon as they sat down, Ed had woken up from the impact of their asses hitting the ground.

"Oh. Hey guys! Are we in Minecraft?"

"Yeah. And I found these books." Eddy said.

"Books? Let me see them." Edd said while releasing the books from Eddy's hands.

The first book is a lightish brown.

The 2nd book is teal.

The 3rd book is purple.

The 4th book is black. And it has a lock.

"We may need a key for the last book Eddy. Edd said.

"Where can we find one?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know."

Edd read the book.

_**Welcome to Minecraft!**_

_**If you are new, flip the page over. If you have been here before, press the button.**_

Edd flipped over the page. Then turned back. The button was gone.

_**Since you are new to Minecraft, here are the rules, NO griefing, Work together, and have fun!**_

_**Basics: **_

_**You will need to start with wood. Go to a tree and kick it. In the game, you punch it, but I would suggest kicking it.**_

Edd ended there. The 3 boys went up to the trees and started to kick. Except for Ed. He headbutted the tree.

Ed- 16 wood

Edd- 37 wood

Eddy- 48 wood

_**When you have wood, you need wooden planks. To do so, go to your crafting space, if you do not have one, you may use the ground. Now construct the planks by doing so here.**_

Edd found a little sheet of paper in the book. It showed him how to craft in real life.

Then Edd made wooden planks.

Ed- 64 wooden planks

Edd- 64, 64 and 20 wooden planks

Eddy- 3 64 wooden plank stacks

The Eds had lots of wood to build a house.

_If you want a picture of the Ed's house, go to YouTube and search 'Minecraft Ed's house'._

After they built their house, they needed wool for a bed. So they decided to look for sheep. Luckily, there were some near the house.

Eddy decided to punch one. 3 pieces of wool come out.

"Darn Minecraft physics." Edd said when he punched a sheep.

"How much wool do we need?" Eddy asked.

"Only 3 Eddy." Edd said as he read the book. "And we need 3 wood.

Ed thought he heard something breaking in the distance. But he continued to hit sheep.

_In the reviews, tell me who you thought Ed heard._

Later, Edd made a crafting table from the instructions.

The Eds were able to make 3 beds. That was not enough for all four. So they agreed to let Nazz sleep with one of them.

Edd saw it was getting dark. So they headed inside and grabbed Nazz.

"Well fellows. We are doing great so far. Hopefully we will be able to sleep peacefully. Good night." Edd said.

"Wait Double D!" Ed exclaimed.

"Yes Ed?"

"When I was hitting a sheep. I heard something far away. It scared me."

"That is strange. But let us go to sleep."

"But I'm scared Double D?"

"We are right here Ed. We won't let anything happen to you."

As Ed finally calmed down. The Eds went to sleep.

Eddy slept with Nazz and the other two slept by themselves.

**What do you think? Gumball and the Mercer virus will come around sometime tommorow. If not tommorow, then I will try some other time.**


End file.
